1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a storage system, mountable on a friable substrate such as drywall, for holding or organizing an object or plurality of objects such as household or garden items, e.g., tools, hoses, ladders, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wall mounted storage systems have traditionally come in two main types, those that employ pegboard or those that use variations of a slot-wall. Peg board storage systems suffer from only allowing a user to install hooks at predetermined locations in the wall, i.e., wherever a peg is located. In addition, hooks inserted into peg board may be easily dislodged by upward movement, for example, when removing an object placed on the hook.
Slot-wall systems may address the upward movement problem of peg board in two ways. Either the hook has a portion that is generally the same size as the interior of the slot to create a tighter fit, or else it requires the hook interface with two slots to restrict its movement. Slot wall systems, while allowing for lateral movement, generally require at least one open side in order to insert hooks or other attachments.
Slot-wall systems, and particularly peg board systems are usually large systems, occupying several square feet of wall space. These systems are typically time intensive to install as holes need to be drilled and measure to ensure the systems are installed level, and a significant number of screws are generally used to affix the systems to the wall.
What is needed is a storage system mountable to a friable substrate that may be easily installed at any number of locations chosen by a user, whereby the storage system has increased pullout resistance and load capacity in the friable substrate.